Muggle Madness
by emotionlessfreak
Summary: Tom Riddle excels at Hogwarts and has already planned his future full of dark magic and absolute power. However, he did not expect a certain muggle in his future. Nor did he expect to learn about the one thing he knows nothing about - Love. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Muggle Madness:

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

* * *

The middle-aged Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore quickly entered the Hog's Head to interview the new divination teacher who would begin teaching at Hogwarts that Fall - Eliza Trelawney.

* * *

"Cassandra Trelawney, who I am sure you've heard of, is my great-grandmother!" exclaimed Eliza, "She is, of course, a legend. A spectacular Seer with a very strong aura… Fortunately, her Divination powers have traveled down the family…"

Dumbledore merely nodded and stirred his sweet lemon tea as Eliza continued with tales of the brilliance of her ancestor and how she seemed to have acquired the same talent.

"I do not remember her very well, but…" Eliza faltered. Dumbledore looked up from his murky tea and noticed with slight alarm that the potential Hogwarts Divination teacher was no longer sitting up and talking lively about her talented family, but was now slumped in her chair with her eyes empty. Dumbledore was no doubt, a very talented wizard, a highly valued person in the wizarding world at age fifty-six. However, despite his unnatural depth of knowledge, he was unsure of what was happening to Eliza at the moment. Eliza Trelawney swayed unstably in her seat and her mouth dropped open. Then, she stiffened and bolted up in her chair. Dumbledore realized with amusement and shock that she was in some type of a trance. Before he could think of a spell to bring her back into consciousness, Eliza's head snapped up and she spoke in a raspy, harsh voice.

"_The one not of this world shall surface… And change the dark future of our world…The only one able to affect the darkest creature who knows not of love, but only of devastating evil... A tragic catastrophe will befall on both worlds… But neither can live while the other survives…"_

Eliza's horrific voice faded with her last words, her head slumped onto her shoulder and her body lay limp in the dusty armchair. Dumbledore had half-risen from his chair but had frozen as Eliza had finished, and observed her closely.

With a sudden gasp, Eliza Trelawney bolted upright in her chair and looked around the dusty old room of the Hog's Head in slight confusion. Her eyes were colorful with light once more and no longer seemed as if she was being… controlled.

"Oh, my…. I apologize. I must've blanked out…" Eliza claimed, feeling a bit embarrassed that she couldn't remember what had just happened in her interview with Dumbledore. She shook her head slightly and shrugged. "Ah, yes… As I was saying, I was not too close with my great-grandmother Cassandra, but my grandmother…"

* * *

Eliza Trelawney carefully packed her most prized possession into a durable mahogany box lined with soft red velvet . She stared at her great-grandmother's crystal ball with a mystic look in her eyes. After a while, she closed the box carefully with a slight smile on her face. She placed it into her suitcase and closed with a wave of her wand. She was finished packing all of her belongings and was ready to move into Hogwarts where she would teach as the new Divination Professor.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, an eleven-year-old girl with fair skin and strikingly contrasting black hair glared angrily at the pale, handsome boy with equally dark hair with suspicion. They stood, frowning at each other at the entrance to the dining room of Wool's Orphanage.

"I _know_ it was you, Riddle." She sneered, and her dark eyes narrowed.

"You _know_ that I am far superior than you, do you? Well, about time!" retorted the pale boy with coldness.

"Playing dumb again…" she muttered, shaking her head. "It's quite obvious, Riddle. No one here can stand to be near you. When you walk down the halls, they all scatter away in fear."

Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked, knowing that that was exactly what he had wanted. To be feared, to be known that he was superior. He had gained a whole new level of confidence a month ago when Professor Dumbledore had visited him and had informed him that he was a wizard. He no longer needed to prove it to the 'muggles'. He would soon start attending Hogwarts in the Fall and he would be surrounded with others who were like him - magical.

"All except for you. Too bad." Riddle said, and tried to walk past the girl who stepped to block his path again. He looked up, irritated and tempted to curse her with his newly acquired wand; 13½'' yew wood with a phoenix feather core. He had already read all of his books that he had gotten from used bookstores in Diagon Alley. However, he had promised Dumbledore that he would not bother the other children and Riddle knew that he had to act appropriately in order to be able to attend Hogwarts.

"I don't know how you're doing it. But I _know_ it's you. What you're doing... Is… is… _Sick_. Billy Stubbs did nothing to you. _Nor_ did his rabbit. And you did something to Amy and Dennis that day when we went out to the seaside!"

Riddle knew that the children had a general idea that he was the source of terror among the orphans but was sure that he had silenced the ones he had tortured from telling what he had done. But of course, he was not going to admit his evil actions to the new orphan.

"I find your accusations absolutely preposterous." Riddle said flatly and shoved the girl out of the way roughly which was easy with her skinny frame. He looked back briefly to see if she would continue to follow him and saw with relief that she had walked away quickly. He needed to do something to silence her as well. She was a meddlesome, stubborn muggle. He quickly remembered the Obliteration Charm from one of his schoolbooks. He did not dare perform any spells yet, but after his first year at Hogwarts, he would abandon the orphanage and rise above all. He would prove to be superior.

"'_I find your accusations absolutely preposterous_'?" the girl muttered to herself, "Who _says_ that?" She walked down the gloomy dark hallway to her room, angry with herself that she could not present any evidence that could corner the evil Riddle and have him sent away from the orphanage. _No eleven-year- old in their right mind would even say something like that_, she thought. Then, she frowned, remembering the disturbing image of a white snow rabbit, hanging from the rafters by its delicate neck. _Then again, no eleven- year- old in their right mind would… Kill an innocent rabbit._ She ran her fingers through her layered black hair out of habit, knowing that it only made it messier and make it look as if she had just gotten out of bed. She knew that Riddle was twisted and dangerous, and obviously disturbed. But with her uncommonly strong sense of maturity, she knew that they were both still children. They were both hopeful and they still had dreams. Because they were children, they would persevere and strive towards their goals with strong determination until they are faced with reality that tells them otherwise. She knew because that is what children do.


	2. A Civil Conversation

Muggle Madness:

Chapter 2 - A Civil Conversation

Dumbledore gently closed the book, Prophecies and the Seer with an amused look on his face. He had gone much trouble to acquire the rare book. Such a book would surely be in the Restricted Section if it were to be at Hogwarts at all. Luckily, with his high position of power, Dumbledore was able to find it. After some studying of Divination and prophecies, he was able to conclude that Eliza Trelawney had made a true prophecy. He recalled a chapter which stated that dark prophecies are made only when the predicted future is to be very dangerous and if it affected a large amount of people. After revisiting his memory of Eliza's prophecy many times in his Pensieve, Dumbledore realized that the wizarding world would be faced with a difficult problem: "_A tragic catastrophe will befall on both worlds…_" Shaking his head, Dumbledore stood and walked out of his office and down to the kitchens to review the opening feast menu with the house elves. Hogwarts would open tomorrow and he was given the duty to organize for the year's opening events. Solving the meaning of Eliza's prophecy would have to wait for now.

* * *

Tom looked over his belongings in his shabby secondhand trunk to make sure that he had everything he needed for Hogwarts. He was more than excited, an emotion he rarely expressed. He envisioned owls with letters tied to their feet and soaring through the clouds, wizards flying on brooms, spectacular creatures such as dragons and sphinxes… But his day dreaming was interrupted as someone knocked at his door. Tom frowned unpleasantly. He liked his privacy and did not liked to be disturbed. He quickly closed his trunk and pushed it under his bed with his foot just as the door opened.

"So I hear you've been accepted to an exceptional school…"

"I didn't give you permission to enter," said Tom sourly.

"I knocked." She said lightly and ran her hand through her hair.

"I enjoy my privacy," Tom hinted for her to leave. When she didn't he said in annoyance, "Here to congratulate me?"

"Congratulations." She looked directly at him, something no one did at the orphanage. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Tom was slightly taken aback. He had expected her to accuse him again of his wrongdoings as usual. "I'll be back in the summer," he said. "Try not to miss me too much." He said flatly.

The girl smirked, "I'll try." She was satisfied that he would be gone for the year. The orphans wouldn't have to deal with his terrorism if he was gone at his school. Suddenly curious of the school that had accepted him, she asked, "What kind of school is it?"

Again, Tom was surprised. Ever since she had arrived at the orphanage two months ago, she had eyed him suspiciously but had kept to herself. She did not interact with any of the other orphans but was not cruel to them either as he was. Therefore, he had never bothered with her. But before Dumbledore's visit, she had confronted him for the first time.

_"You're Tom Riddle?" She had cornered him after dinner after the others had left._

_Tom took in her appearance. She was dressed in plain grey clothes which were a bit too big for her small frame. She had short black hair that looked a bit out of place but combed. Her dark brown eyes gazed at him with all seriousness. She seemed plain as any other child but mature with her calmness._

_"And who are _you_?" he sneered._

_She simply disregarded his question and said, "You don't like anyone here, do you?"_

_Annoyed that she had ignored his question, he spat, "Now, including you."_

_"Well, there is no need to be so rude. The others don't appreciate it. I've been hearing some funny things about you, Tom."_

_He became enraged; she had addressed him so plainly with his very common name and also of his strange and unexplainable abilities as well. The dim lights in the dining room flickered and Tom knew that he had caused it subconsciously. "Oh, really? Then you know to be careful." He threatened. _

_"You see, you and I are alike," she started calmly, "We're both independent, ambitious, and different." The lights stopped flickering and returned to normal. "I think we'd work well together, but only if you stop bullying the others."_

_She had extended an invitation of what sounded like _friendship_ to Tom, something no one had ever done before. However, Tom was irritated by her encroaching upon his authority that he had over the orphans, the dominating fear he could cause them. "With you, never." He turned to leave the dining room. _

_As he was leaving the room, the small dusty chandelier above the girl's head suddenly fell with a loud crash. Tom quickly left the scene so that he wouldn't be suspected, so he did not see her step out of the way in time._

But ever since then she had kept an eye on him and had confronted him of the odd happenings around the orphanage. And since then they hadn't been on the best of terms.

"What kind of school is it?" she asked again.

"Why do you care?" he retorted.

"Just wondering is all. Must be a special school…."

"And why would you think that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because that's what you are, right?" Tom didn't know if she was calling him a weird freak or a wizard. But before he could decide, she said, "Thanks for the civil conversation." And quickly left the room as she had entered.

It was indeed a civil conversation, or the most civil that they've had so far. A bit unexpected, but she had only come to confirm of his leaving. Tom decided to ignore it and went back to thinking about Hogwarts. He would be boarding the train the next morning after all…

* * *

After returning to her room, the girl sighed. _At least he'll be gone and the others won't be harmed_, she thought. She knew that she herself would be free from harm as well. She found that whenever Tom was around, odd things happened. On her first encounter with him, she had almost been pummeled by a chandelier. As time went on, a bookshelf had almost collapsed on her in the library, she was almost run over by a car in the street, her favorite pillow had randomly burst into flames, and the windows of the playroom had shattered while arguing with him. At first, she thought that she was being paranoid but couldn't deny the truth any longer: Tom Riddle was causing the mishap. And now he would be gone… Or until the summer at least. She told herself to stop worrying and lied down on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. And that was the first time she had dreamt of witches and wizards.


End file.
